


You're My Sun.

by cherrymigraines



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, pre-rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymigraines/pseuds/cherrymigraines
Summary: Ryo's been taking his time with Akira and telling him how he feels, but it might be too late before he can confess AND convince Akira to join him in destroying humanity.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	You're My Sun.

Ryo woke with a jolt, fringe clining to his sweat-slicked forehead. He looked around frantically, blue eyes scanning the dark room. When he had realized he was indeed alone, he let out a loud sigh and pushed his hair back with a shaky hand. Perhaps he should text Akira...? No, no. He had been relying on the man far too much as of late, and the thought of bothering him at such a peculiar time of night make his stomach twist into knots. Knowing Akira, he would get the wrong idea and come over with a cheesy attempt at flirting, only for Ryo to shut him down and push him back into some simple experiment (which reminded the blonde he needed to test out Akira's endurance.) With another sigh, he rubbed his eyes with pale hands, keeping them covered as he crossed his legs under white sheets.

"Jenny!" Ryo called out, dropping his hands, "Can you call Akira for me? I can't find my phone!"

That was a lie, of course. His phone was sitting next to his bed on the small nightstand- he just didn't want to ask for Akira himself. He flopped back and waited for a response, staring at the ceiling tiles with half lidded eyes. What if Akira didn't come over? What if he just slept through his phone ringing? Okay, the second one sounded more plausible. Ryo didn't know if that was comforting or not. Perhaps asking for him was too much, he _did_ have school the next day, even if he goes in random bursts of boredom. Ah, and Miki...she'd get curious. Ryo never really liked her nosiness- he found it bothersome. Akira often complained about the girl asking too many questions about his whereabouts and why he left at strange hours of the night. (Although, Ryo did the same.)

"Jenny!" He yelled, "Did you h-"

"He'll be here soon!" Jenny replied from another room, grumbling under her breath.

Ryo sighed, closing his eyes. Trying to sleep didn't sound too bad, especially given how long it usually takes Akira to get here. He rolled onto his side, pressing his face into his pillow as he slid his arm under it. He must've dozed off for at most ten minutes before he was awoken by the sound of tires screeching outside, then rapid knocks at the front door. He blinked sluggishly, sitting up slowly with a haze shielding his vision.

"Ryo!" 

The blonde blinked and went to rub his eyes, barely making it to his face before he was tackled to his bed. He let out a yelp, eyes wide and blinking repeatedly, "Ah, Akira! Wha-"

"Jenny said it was bad! She said that you needed me and couldn't find your phone, are you okay? Did someone try and get in again? Was i-" Akira rambled on, clutching Ryo close to him as he pressed the smaller into the mattress.

"Akira- Get off. I'm fine," Ryo exhaled, eyes closed, "You're smothering me."

Akira listened and let go of the man, scooting off his hips and onto the bed next to him, "Sorry! I was just worried. Jenny made it sound like you were in danger."

"...You're shirtless." Ryo blinked as he sat up, taking note to the appearance of Akira. 

"Ah..I was trying to get here. Wasn't really worried about clothes," Akira shrugged, "But are you seriously okay? I-"

"Put on a shirt. I'm alright." Ryo sighed, arms folding over his chest as he watched Akira get off the bed, "I just wanted to know if you were awake and couldn't find my phone. I don't know why she called you here."

That was a lie, but Akira seemed oblivious to it as he rummaged through Ryo's closet. Ryo let out a sigh of relief, crossing his legs under his blankets again. He stared at Akira, watching him struggle to find a shirt that wasn't going to be detrimentally short on him. Or white. 

"Ryo-"

"Check the drawer," Ryo pointed to the small three tier storage in the closet, "You leave clothes here a lot."

"I do?" Akira snorted, crouching to open the lowest drawer. He started to dig through it, tossing various shirts and shorts onto the once clear floor. 

"You do. Too often for my liking, Akira." Ryo blinked, eyes going from Akira to the clothes he was throwing onto the floor.

"I left boxers here?" Akira asked, holding up a pair of black undergarments to Ryo.

"You wanted to swim and needed to change. How do you not remember that?" Ryo tilted his head slightly, "It was maybe a week after the Sabb-"

"-Did I leave my one t-shirt? It's the...the black one with the..." The taller turned around, making a 'V' shape near his neck. He blinked slowly, then squinted, "You're wearing it!"

"...This is yours?" Ryo questioned, looking down at the shirt he was wearing. He knew it was Akira's, he just wouldn't admit that. Not to his face.

"Yeah! It's black, Ryo. You don't own bla-"

"I didn't even notice. Do you want it?" Ryo shrugged, going to take it off.

"Ah- ah! No, keep it on. I'll just wear...thiiiiis one," Akira shook his head rapidly as he picked up a tank top off the floor, slipping it on over his head. He walked back over to Ryo's bedside, flopping backwards onto the mattress with a huff.

It was silent between the two of them for what felt like hours, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Akira reached a hand up to his face and scratched his cheek, grunting softly. He broke the silence by clearing his throat, looking over at Ryo.

"What is it?" Ryo queried, not bothering to look at Akira.

"Y'gonna lie down?" Akira asked gruffly, brows furrowed.

"No." Ryo answered simply, standing up. He drew in a breath and held it for a moment before letting it out with a sigh, "I'm going to regret this- do you wanna go for a swim, Akira?"

Akira's eyes widened and he grinned brightly, slight canines in his mouth standing out against the rest of his teeth, "Oh, you're so getting in with me."

"I planned on it," Ryo furrowed his brows in a mock confusion, "Now, are you coming or what?"

"Yes! I am." Akira nodded, jolting up off the bed and to Ryo's side. He immediately started peeling off the shirt he had just put on, leading Ryo with him to the pool on the balcony.

As they walked, Ryo couldn't help but stare. His chest felt tight and his stomach was down to his knees, shoulders lax as he looked at Akira, who was now rambling about Miki and her parents. Ryo mostly tuned it out, but he was still aware of the way his lips moved. And the way he talked with his hands. And how he smiled whenever he got excited. Ryo cleared his throat and pushed open the balcony door, an almost smile on his face as Akira grabbed him by the waist and started running towards the pool.

"Ah- Akira! Akira, don't- _Akira!_ _"_ Ryo gasped, his grip on the door seemingly so far away, "Don't throw me in!"

"I'll just jump in with you!" Akira said proudly.

"Akira!" Ryo yelled as he was suddenly submerged into the cold water, Akira's grip never leaving his waist. Ryo wiggled out of his grasp, finding a spot where he could stand, "I said-"

"Buzzkill! This was _your_ idea, so lighten up!" Akira noted, gently splashing the blonde.

Ryo gasped loudly and froze, thinking over what Akira had said. _'Lighten up'_ huh? A smirk crept onto the man's face as he nodded, going to splash Akira back. Akira blinked in shock, then smiled widely and grabbed Ryo again.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that. You're done, Asuka!" Akira laughed, pulling Ryo into the deep end. Ryo clung to Akira like his life depended on it, eyes wide. 

Despite the fact he couldn't touch the bottom and was stuck holding onto him, Ryo...didn't mind this. It sure felt better than sitting in a hot, silent room with Akira, even if it was quarter to three in the morning. It was really a shame they wouldn't be able to do this again- truly.


End file.
